


Crazy is Just a Word

by Miss_L



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: I'm not entirely sure why I've made Fitz so dominant, M/M, PWP sex, Smut, bottom!Mack, but he's no cuddly bunny anyway, top!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is a fantastic friend - he would give Fitz anything he needs. And, in fact, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy is Just a Word

The height-difference is a bit of a bitch, but they find ways around it. Like now. Mack is lying on his stomach on the bunk, arse slightly raised to give Fitz’ fingers better access. The process of preparation is rather slow – Fitz’ fine motor skills are not yet fully restored, and he wants to make sure he won’t hurt his friend _(partnerlover,_ his restoring brain suggests). The bigger man grits his teeth in frustration, but stays as still as possible. He knows from experience that rushing Fitz is not a good idea. One time, he didn't get _any._ So he endures. Until he can’t, and starts pushing back on those clever, _clever_ engineer’s fingers. Fitz giggles.

“Impatient,” he says after a short pause.

Mack grunts and wiggles his hips. He feels very undignified doing that – more undignified than lying on the bed, spread out and taking it up the ass, that is – but he’s about to explode as it is. Fitz seems to finally take pity. _Finally!!!_ A slick cock is slowly - _So. Fucking. Slowly._ \- entering Mack’s tight arse, half an inch at the time, and he wants to howl with frustration, but it feels soo good, too – sweet torture. Fitz is good at that. Very good, in fact. Mack has never believed Leopold Fitz was a broken little sheep, and he believes it even less now that they’re doing the dirty. The man is the pushiest bottom that ever walked the Earth, and don’t even get Mack started on him topping… Not that the mechanic doesn't love every goddamn second of it, mind. What particularly helps Fitz is that sex doesn't require speech, and leaves him relaxed enough not to stress over his disability – which, in turn, is beneficial for his recovery. 

The scientist is finally all the way in, stretching and filling Mack up in all the best ways. He has to breathe through his nose and relax a little, but soon enough, he is grunting for Fitz to start moving. And he does. Oh God, does he ever! Mack can never keep quiet after this point. Not even when they’re on the plane, and literally everyone can – and probably will – hear. He can’t be bothered to care right now, and he doesn't need to see Fitz’ face to know that what’s plastered on it is a huge smug smile. That is definitely worth some work-floor embarrassment. And Hunter’s unfunny jokes. In fact, Mack is surprised neither Coulson, nor May have commented on their not-so-subtle breaking of office rules. Fitz hits his sweet spot just then.

“Stop thinking,” he grunts, his usually high voice low with arousal. His accent is thicker now, too. 

Mack loves it, all of it. The sound of wet slap of skin on skin, the smell of sweat and adrenaline, the little noises Fitz makes when he’s so deliciously close… Mack may be the bottom right now, but that doesn't mean he can’t make Leopold Fitz, scientist and engineer extraordinaire, come so hard he might pass out (and has, on a couple of occasions). He knows how much Fitz loves his low voice, and how stimulating it is when he clenches around the boy’s cock. He moans louder, hears Fitz reciprocate, feels the full-body shiver that single sound wrenches from the scientist…

“Not… Yet,” Fitz grunts, but the plea falls on purposefully deaf ears. This is the one moment Mack takes control, and he won’t give it up for the world. His colossal biceps strain as he raises himself a little and pushes back on Fitz’ cock until the boy is coming inside him, shouting himself hoarse. Mack follows, spasming muscles adding to the other’s pleasure. They fall down in a messy heap and try to catch their breath. Finally, Fitz rolls off of him. Mack turns his head – his beautiful Scottish boy is pouting!

“You’re so pushy,” Mack chides, pulling Fitz closer.

“You never listen,” the other answers, but lets himself be manhandled into a cuddle.

Mack smirks against Fitz’ warm neck. He knows how much the boy loves it when he disobeys.


End file.
